


These Savage Seas

by Daerwyn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a mermaid, kidnapped by rogue pirates, when she hears the sounds of someone coming to her rescue. </p><p>Apart of a series I'm posting to potcimagines on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Savage Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the kraken trying to get to you and protect you.

You grunted as you shook the bars that encased you in your prison. Iron, more solid and covered in grime than the dirtiest seas. You ventured they’d been forged at least twenty something years ago. It was no match against your weak arms.

You were so weak outside of the water - above the water. But of course they knew that. It was why they had hauled you out of the fishing net, twisted and tight, and then took one look at the tail that was replacing your lower half, and watched as it faded into human legs. The leering looks were ones you could have done without.

But the confinement, being unable to stretch your legs, or smell the freshness of the salt seas (instead smelling the stench of unbathed men that climbed between above deck to below the level you were staying in) made it unbearable.

And the ship rocked, causing you to hear men rushing to the deck.

Something was happening, something large and enough to rattle them. Something to make the seas rise and the canon-fire be useless.

Something no living man would escape on the seas.

Death itself.

The victory you felt tasted sweet and rich on your tongue as you stepped from the bars, sitting on the bench. Biding your time. These fools of men did not realize how much danger they had found themselves in in taking you captive. They did not even realize that their deaths would have been prevented if they had released you immediately.

But you knew that Will would not have given up looking for you, even if the Seven Seas ran dry and fire replaced the water.

It made you grin at a passing pirate as the ship gave a violent jerk.

It had come.

The Kraken

You heard men give hollers, canon-fire. And then the sound of men’s screams, so sweet to your ears that you wondered if she would give them a quick death. Or if she would let them suffer as you had in your days on dry surfaces.

The sound of wood cracking, the ship being torn apart board by board could be heard around you. And then you could see the tentacle of the Kraken curling around the bars that made up your window. As it yanked with the force of a thousand men, the entire side of the ship seemed to give way, exposing an exit for you.

Rising from your seat on the bench, you could see not just the bodies of men lost at sea in the water, but her. The one you swam with and loved more than most creatures of the sea. And just a few hundred meters in the distance, you could see her master. The Flying Dutchman’s tattered sails and the barnacled ship were the source of your rescue.

The reason the Kraken had been ordered to come and tear this ship apart until you were found.

A tentacle swept your feet out from under you, hauling you out into the morning sky as if you were one of the savage pirates. But as you dangled in mid-air, your heart in your throat and your eyes staring at the ship, as people were jumping aboard to be free of their deaths, or men were pulled into the air much like you were, their life squeezed from them or their bodies flung into the water.

“Let’s go home, girl,” you spoke softly, and the tentacle around your foot loosened, sending you plunging to the depths of the sea, where your tail was restored, and your lungs expanded with the salt water that tasted of the earliest memories you had.

Beneath the surface of the water, your sisters were gathered, mermaids from many different seas, just like you, luring men into the depths for themselves. For the captain of the Flying Dutchman to take on as crew members. For themselves, and their starving bellies.

And for yourself, for revenge of taking the one the captain of the Flying Dutchman had claimed as his own.

You turned towards the only ship you set foot on willingly, the only place you lost your tail and donned legs to stand besides its captain. The one place Will Turner could be for a decade on end.

Home.


End file.
